vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shazam (DC Extended Universe)
|-|As Shazam= |-|As Billy= Summary Abandoned by his mother as a young child, Billy Batson was placed in the care of various foster homes that he was frequently kicked out of due to delinquent actions in search of his biological parents. After being placed in the custody of the Vazquez couple and their group home, he one day defends his new adoptive brother, Freddy, from bullies. Being chased by the bullies into the subway, his train car transports him to the Rock of Eternity, where an ancient wizard tells him he is pure of heart, making him a candidate to succeed himself in protecting the world from the Seven Deadly Sins. Bestowed by the wizard with the capacity to summon the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury, Billy becomes the superhero Shazam. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 8-C, likely far higher Name: William "Billy" Batson, Shazam, "Captain Sparklefingers", "Red Cyclone", "Power Boy", "Thundercrack", "Mr. Philadelphia", etc. Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: 14-15, 20's-30's physically as Shazam Classification: Human superhero Powers and Abilities: |-|Billy= Blessed, Transformation (including Age Shifting) |-|Shazam= All form before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Near-Invulnerability, limited Teleportation (Teleported himself and his family outside the Rock of Eternity), Limited Power Bestowal (Granted the powers of Shazam to his family with a magical staff before breaking it), Resistance to Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level (Saved Freddy from bullies in school) | At least Building level (Can cast cloud-to-ground lightning and shoot lightning from his hands. Stopped a falling bus. Casually destroyed a truck. Fought with Doctor Sivana. Comparable to Pedro, who pushed a falling Ferris wheel back and fought one of the Sins, who tore the Ferris wheel from its seams), likely far higher (Has the power of Zeus. Was said to be the only one strong enough to stop Sivana, despite the existence of other heroes such as Superman) Speed: Athletic Human (Outran bullies from the school to a train in the train station, regularly ran from cops) | Massively Hypersonic+ (At least comparable to Darla, who dodged lightning while using a fraction of his powers) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class 10 (Can lift trucks and buses, threw a football into space), likely far higher Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Building Class (Could destroy metal barrels by flicking them and smash concrete pillars with a punch before fully understanding his powers), likely far higher Durability: Human level (Briefly fought with bullies in school) | At least Building level (Took attacks from Doctor Sivana. Survived getting pummeled through multiple layers of cement. Tanked getting hit by multiple cars in quick succession), likely far higher (Sivana stated that Shazam and himself could not be hurt by any man-made weapons) Stamina: Average | High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, tens of meters with electricity Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Has the wisdom of Solomon, is creative and clever at planning and in using his powers, but also rather clueless and clumsy at times (being a teenager on the inside). Weaknesses: Childish. Initially he was self-centered and inexperienced. He cannot transform if he is prevented from saying "Shazam" out loud (such as if he is being drowned). Key: As a teenager | As Shazam Others Notable Victories: Lucy (Lucy (2014 Film)) Lucy's Profile (Lucy with 10% Brain Capacity fought Billy as a teenager) Notable Losses: Chelshia (Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls) Chelshia's profile (Speed equalised) Light Turner (Death Note) Light's profile (Billy fought as a teenager and the Death Note was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Homelander (The Boys (TV Series)) Homelander's profile (Speed equalised, 8-C version used) Category:Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Superheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Age Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8